


True Love

by PaigeWillows



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeWillows/pseuds/PaigeWillows
Summary: Auradon is a kingdom where any heart of goodness can find true love, even a prince and a villain kid.





	True Love

Once upon a time, long ago before Auradon was united, A Good fairy with the greatest magic of all cast a spell upon the land and it’s people. This spell would unite people with even a sliver of goodness in their hearts into true loves. So began the era of fairytales. The land became united under the greatest true love, Beauty and Beast, better known as King Adam and Queen Belle. The isle of the lost still bore the magic of the good fairy, so even villains and their heirs who showed signs of goodness would one day find a love that none could break. This was the story, Belle told her growing son every night, even well past the age for fairytales. She would remind him that someone out there was his true love and one day he would find them.  
Prince Benjamin was the best little prince the kingdom could ask for. He was the embodiment of all the goodness in the world. He was fair, well behaved, kind, giving, brave, courageous and compassionate. He grew up getting everything he could ever desire, except for his true love. He would sit at his window and pray to the north star that it would bring him the best true love ever known. What our little prince did not know was that he already had a true love, one who sat by a shabby broken-down window, looking up at the north star, doing exactly the same thing.  
Carlos De Vil was the unwanted son of Cruella De Vil. He was branded a villain like his mother for being the son of one of the cruelest women the kingdoms had known. For who would ever have the heart to harm a puppy? As seemingly universal karma, the son she bore was much like the puppies she attempted to harm. He was small with big eyes and black and white hair. He was covered in freckles and was born with a pure innocence that she hated. It boiled her blood daily to see even the slightest sliver of goodness still in him. No matter how much Carlos tried to cover up his goodness, she could still see it. He became part of the VKs in an attempt to become even worse. It didn’t work as well as he had hoped. Even then, his goodness could not be extinguished from his heart.  
Prince Benjamin had been set up with a friend named Audrey since he was little. They were good friends and it was assumed that they too were true loves. However, both knew this was not true. It wasn’t until the two had broached puberty that Audrey began ignoring the fact that they were not destined to be. She lied to herself and they soon became reluctant boyfriend and girlfriend. There is nothing beautiful about forcing love and calling it true. It was around this time as well that Benjamin Florian Beast would come to discover something very important regarding his true love.  
Upon nights of fitful nightmares and waking up to phantom bruises Prince Ben was urged to consult the Fairy Godmother. After one particularly horrific nightmare he went to the fairy. She used her wand and casted a spell to reveal the location of his true love, believing they needed to be rescued. To their surprise, what appeared before them was the Isle of the Lost. This very moment set forth a change in the king to be’s heart. For if there was such a true love on the Isle of the Lost, then there must be goodness there too. So from then on, he decided his first proclamation would be to bring the sons and daughters of the isle to Auradon. This would also possibly find him his true love.  
It wasn’t long after this that Benjamin had a dream of the most adorable white- and black-haired young man. They both seemed bewildered by one another. They were in the most beautiful wild garden. The prince bowed as custom.  
“Hello, I am…” When he went to say his name, his voice mumbled out. Carlos stared at him confused waving a bit to say hello. He was still covered in bruises from his mother’s attack. The dream was brief, and its memory was very hazy but all Benjamin could remember was a younger boy with big puppy dog eyes. This dream alone was the downfall of Audrey and Ben’s relationship as he had begun to come around to liking boys over girls.  
Meanwhile, his parents were mostly kept oblivious of this except one thing. That prince Benjamin’s true love originates from the Isle. The king doubled down that his decision to round up all the villains and cast them away was not a bad thing, while Belle became more neutral, saying the idea was good at the time but the fact that good exists even on the isle means that they needed to do something. This something came to them one morning in the form of their son's first proclamation. He was weeks away from being crowned King of Auradon and he wanted a handful of Isle teens to come and live in Auradon, giving them a chance to be good. Benjamin had already hand-picked four of them and prepared everything. After a small argument with his father over the matter they agreed, and the day had come.  
The moment Carlos and Ben locked eyes they were drawn to each other. Even with Carlos’ chocolate laced handshake the two just lingered looking at each other. Those big brown puppy dog eyes. Right then and there Ben leaned in and kissed the smaller boy, getting chocolate all over himself. Carlos, though surprised kissed him back. The two seeming to remember one another from their dreams. Everyone else was thoroughly surprised, especially Audrey. She ran off in a huff and Fairy Godmother shooed everyone else away knowingly. The VKs all seemed shocked but didn’t move since Carlos didn’t seem to resist. Once they pulled out of the kiss Ben had the biggest smile. “Found you.”


End file.
